


Masquerade

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Category: Henry V - Shakespeare, The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Final day of Kinktober!
Relationships: Henry V of England/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Kudos: 2





	Masquerade

The masquerade had been all that anyone in the royal court had been talking about for days, weeks even. It was exciting, for sure, but that wasn’t what you cared about. What you were excited for was what your husband, King Henry, thought of your costume.

A white mask, combined with a white silk dress that had wings coming out of the shoulders. You had only tried it on for the fittings, but it made you feel beautiful. Hopefully, your husband would feel the same.

On the night of the masquerade, you got ready with the help of your maid. When she was done and promised you the prettiest angel queen she’d ever seen in her life, you smiled. Of course, tonight would likely be the only time she would see an angel queen in this life, but the compliment emboldened you anyways. Now you were ready to meet your husband.

You giggled when you saw Henry in his costume. To complement your angel costume, Henry was dressed as a devil. His mask had horns, and he was dressed in red velvet. When Henry saw you, his jaw dropped. He then came to you and kissed you passionately.

“My Queen, you look… absolutely ravishing,” Henry told you. “Which is exactly what I want to do to you. Why don’t we forget this ball and this devil can show an angel all the ways she can fall?”

A light laugh escaped you. “As much as I would love that, my darling, you know if we did that, no one would ever let you forget it. If you wish to ravage an angel later, we must make it through this masquerade first.”

Henry growled a bit. “If another man so much as looks at you with more than a cursory glance, I’ll have him thrown in the stocks. You’re my angel queen, darling.”

“And you’re my devil king,” you said, kissing him again. “Now, let’s go greet our guests as a king and queen should.”


End file.
